


Coming Clean

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Rimming, Shower Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motel shower sex before The Big Event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This is showing for me as a chaptered work, but it isn't one, so ignore the Chapter 1 thing if you're getting that too.

At the motel and unpacked an hour ahead of schedule, plenty of time before they were due to be dressed and ready, they hit the shower right away.

Jack brought the lube, and also the condoms, and put both on the sink edge; he'd already put bar soap and travel shampoo in the tub. They ran the water steamy hot, the way Daniel liked it, and after an initial dousing, Jack maneuvered them so that he could block the flow of water with his body or let it past, and set about lathering Daniel. They hadn't been kids in a long time, were long past instant, uncontrollable hard-ons; Daniel stayed soft while Jack soaped his genitals, and Jack spent a long time savoring that. He massaged lather into the tender folds and crevices, stretched the thick penis out and up to rinse it, and cupped the heavy scrotum into a flow of water, sluicing up underneath and behind. Daniel stood easy and relaxed, one hand on the shower's grab bar, eyes closed, in a pleasure trance; his body knew Jack's touch, trusted it, loved it just for itself. Jack turned him, smiling into his eyes as they opened and blinked droplets away, and spent almost as long on the back. He ran the soap bar slowly up and down the crack, spread the soft, muscular cheeks to let the water clear the soap away before it could sting, then started again with his lathered fingers, rubbing slick, tender circles around the hole and just inside.

"Jack," Daniel said softly, when Jack had finished the second rinse and shut the water off.

"Saving the hot water," Jack said. They hadn't shampooed yet. It could wait. "Turn again."

Switching places wasn't an awkward shuffling dance but a seductive slide. Jack pulled the towel down off the end of the curtain rod and dropped it onto the bottom of the tub, then put his arms around Daniel from behind when Daniel murmured his name again. "You don't want?" he said, and licked beaded drops off Daniel's skin from his shoulder to behind his ear.

"Knees," Daniel said, meaning _Oh god yes but porcelain's too hard_ , and Jack said, "Towel," meaning _Hell yes and I just took care of that_ , and a shiver went through Daniel's warm skin and he nodded.

Jack was awkward getting down, gripping the handle over the soap cubby and bracing on the side of the tub, but Daniel couldn't see him, so it didn't matter. Jack bent his feet along the curve at the far end from the faucet, and Daniel bent over and braced on the taps.

Jack palmed his butt with an appreciative squeeze, and thumbed him wide. He licked, and looked, and licked some more; then he teased with his lips, soft kisses sharpening into nips and deepening into sucks until Daniel made a rough, throaty sound and the muscle Jack was kissing kissed him back. Jack pushed in broad and wet, held there for a while with his tongue moving side to side, then pulled back to swallow and work up some more saliva. His mouth was hotter than the opening was. He tongued and breathed the heat of his body into it, relaxing it and softening it. The more the muscle yielded, the more muscle he pushed with, until he was tasting the tart interior and his own muffled moans were echoing off the tile.

Daniel shifted to reach for the lube. Jack said "Unh-unh" around his own tongue, pushed his face deeper, and sucked. Daniel's thighs twitched and a thin, high grunt came out of him. In the close, hard-tiled space, he couldn't react, couldn't writhe or burrow the way he would have in the bed; he had to hold still. Jack released the suction, slid his tongue in as far as he could, and let go of Daniel's ass, letting Daniel's cheeks close on his. He reached up between Daniel's legs and took the sac in his fingertips, pressing delicately with the pads of thumb and fingers. He rubbed soft skin over testicles until the whole scrotum had swelled enough to tighten the play out of the skin. He didn't touch Daniel's dick, but he knew it was riding high. He got very hard when Jack had him by the balls. Add a deep, wet, rhythmic tongue-fucking, and he'd be so taut and sensitized that it would feel like the air itself was giving him head.

Jack could do this all day. Daniel wouldn't come from it or hit a point where his body gave up and stopped responding; he seemed to have a limitless capacity for sustaining arousal, and after an enjoyable half-decade of trying, Jack had yet to find his pleasure threshold. But Jack's tongue would start to ache eventually, and he liked to save some muscle for serious kissing. A touch of cold was creeping in as the steam dissipated, and he could feel Daniel's skin prickling, imagine his nipples hardening. Before the chill went from delicious to plain chilly, he probed deep for a last taste, and shifted to brace a foot to push up.

Daniel said "Unh-unh" and passed the lube back to him. "I like it when you can see what you're doing."

The simple statement yanked Jack from pleasantly half-hard up to rock-hard. He sank down onto his heels and his erection dipped down to bounce lightly off the towel and stayed up. He slicked his fingers, drew one ass cheek open, and stroked lube into the coating of spit. The flesh was dark rose, half-shadowed in the lee of the other cheek, but the white tile reflected the daylight diffusing through the window's privacy film, and he could see well enough. He could see the little contractions when he swirled cool fluid around the rim, see how the outside mouthed his fingertip when he spread slickness into the more tender flesh just inside. He could see it close up behind when he withdrew to re-lube. And he could see it bloom to take him when he pushed his finger all the way in.

A plane droned past overhead, twin-prop, couple of thousand feet. Not a helo; nothing to do with them. He pistoned slowly, just on the gentle side of firm, watching his knuckle move in and out. When he pushed the tip of his middle finger in beside the first, his own groin tightened, and he swallowed hard in a kind of yearning. There was a quantum leap between the width of one finger and two. Asses took one finger easily, naturally, and the pleasure was in the penetration and the movement. When it had been a while, two fingers, even long thin fingers like Jack's, even after all the warming and massaging, were exponentially more stimulation. That first stretching surge of pressure was to Jack the most exquisite moment in anal sex, giving or receiving. When he pushed the two fingers in, when he felt Daniel's body yield to them like hot putty, like slick wet clay, he groaned more deeply than Daniel did, and clutched convulsively at Daniel's thigh.

"Oh god yes," Daniel said, out loud and in so many words this time. "Yes, Jack, fuck, _oh_."

Jack lifted up off his calves, for leverage and to be up closer to Daniel, and Daniel contracted on his twisting fingers, sucking at him. Jack dropped his head to get his mouth on Daniel in turn, and screwed his fingers back and forth, in and out, until Daniel's breaths were coming short and his own heart was pounding from the turn-on of fucking Daniel this way.

"Like this," Daniel said, meaning _Make me come like this, it's so good, this is how I want it_ , and Jack breathed "Yeah, yeah," meaning exactly that. Daniel said, "Don't come from doing it. Stay hard. Fuck me after," and Jack moaned into his skin, sharply certain for one close moment that he would go off from the combined words and concept, the sense-image of burying himself in Daniel's orgasm-softened ass.

He reached around and took hold of Daniel's cock with his free hand, to work him front and back. He squeezed, hard, and rubbed the glans with his thumb, hard, jacking him just a little while he worked fingers deep inside him, and Daniel white-knuckled the tub fixtures and came with a cry, spasming in Jack's hands.

Jack was up and sheathed in a rubber and lubed before the aftershocks had passed, and he wouldn't have lasted more than a couple of minutes anyway, but he'd only been in about thirty seconds when Daniel turned the taps he'd been gripping and the shower came back on in a Freudian gush. Between the peppering of warm droplets on Jack's sex-sensitized skin, the cascade of warmth over chest and belly, Daniel's hot ass sucking his dick, and the necessity of working his thrusts deep in Daniel's body because the water would rinse the lube off if he pulled out too far, Jack jerked into orgasm in less than a minute. He came down from the peak soaked and laughing, mock-swearing at Daniel until Daniel had lifted off him and turned and fitted his dripping body to Jack's, and put arms around him, and squeezed him breathless.

Daniel knew that Jack couldn't even be forced into tongue-kissing after rimming him, even right in the shower, so after they'd traded shampooey scalp massages, he reached past the curtain to slide open the medicine cabinet, where it turned out he'd stashed a travel-size Listerine sometime after Jack had unpacked his own toiletries, and Jack got to use up every ounce of muscle he'd saved for kissing.

They stood under the water until it ran lukewarm, if not cold, the sopping towel still at their feet. Jack reached around Daniel, not coincidentally returning the hard squeeze, to spread him one more time and let the water sluice down to rinse the Astroglide away. He touched the hole again, briefly, tenderly, and Daniel moaned against his neck and thrust a little against him, a sweet press of wet, bare genitals. Jack turned the water off before it did go cold, and before they started making out again; they hadn't been kids in a long time, but keep rubbing naked against each other and they'd both come back soon enough. Round Two could wait until tonight, or until the furor died down enough for them to take a break, whichever came first.

In the car, Daniel in a sharp suit and Jack in his three-star class-A's and the air-conditioning on full blast, Daniel said, "We should reveal the existence of the Program more often."

Jack grinned and turned down the road to the press-conference site, and said, as the desert sun glanced in a brief blazing starburst off the gold on his left hand, "Now there won't be anything else to come clean about."


End file.
